


Reboot

by godcheekbones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcheekbones/pseuds/godcheekbones
Summary: Jongin is their dancing machine. Literally. And he's breaking down.





	

The system is malfunctioning _again_.

To be fair, not a single of them are running at hundred percent potential. Chanyeol’s eyes are turning glassy in front of the harsh bursts of white light from cameras – and one day, reporters are going to realize they _are_ made of glass, fiber optics and a smart camera. That cover-up story about Lasik surgery is just one of Sehun’s ideas to hide the fact he went to replace the spoiled pair previously. The maknae had suggested it in his lazy monotone obviously but the fact remained that it was a good idea. Junmyeon knew there was a reason why they kept him around.

As Chanyeol squints, upturned eyebrows and uneven eyes, their dancing machine is just sitting there vacantly. Jongin is one of SM’s finest productions to date. As the saying goes, poisonous toadstools never change their spots. SM had overworked the machine and despite Junmyeon’s ever-increasing requests for them to stop, they even got Jongin extra choreography for performances in China. Minseok had complained to Junmyeon the last time they met. “As if Yixing is not breaking down so frequently,” he had scoffed.

Before the fan meeting, Junmyeon had force-fed Jongin some drowsy medicine. It looks like he had overdosed the machine, as Junmyeon gives a sideways glance to next to him. Junmyeon’s smile becomes tighter. He is a mechanic, not a fucking doctor. A robot specialist if you will; there had to be one person to take care of these expensive robots after all. Minseok is his counterpart in EXO-M, and boy did they train for a long time to understand how to care for these humanoids. The humanoids in return showed some affection. That surprised everyone. “How do you get them to fucking stop?” Minseok had muttered, his exasperated voice nearly inaudible under bright exclamations of “Baozi!”, when Luhan had zoomed into the two of them in the dormitories.

Junmyeon reaches an arm out. In public, when they are never sure where the cameras hide, he could hardly lift up the shirt and tinker with the cogs and wires. Instead, he estimates where the main box is and thumps Jongin on the back.

_SYSTEM REBOOT_

A second later, Jongin sits up straighter and turns to Junmyeon. The smile on the leader’s face has turned fake, set in place as he waits. While the system does numbers on Jongin, Junmyeon is quietly fuming in the inside. He is going to put his foot down once and for all and _make_ the company give them a hiatus. Junmyeon needs to order new parts anyway. He might ask Kris to fly back to Canada in the later half of the year. If the duizhang refuses, Junmyeon is going to undo the restraint he had encoded in the EXO-M maknae. Ha, let’s see if Kris refuses _then_. Tao’s tear ducts have a habit of acting up, and everyone knows Kris gets alarmed when that happens.

Sehun follows Junmyeon’s stare, when the leader’s grip on his shoulder loosens. The maknae recognizes the flicker that passes in Jongin’s dark eyes, and looks away quickly. There is a reason why he sometimes dances lazily, eventhough he holds the title of lead dancer too. He doesn’t want to break down like Jongin. Sehun had asked Baekhyun once, what it was like for the fireworks to go into his eyes and scramble the data inside. It was a very short conversation, and Sehun had to have the side of his arm patched up. “It would have been your face,” Baekhyun had apologized sincerely later on, “but I couldn’t reach it.”

It would take a while for Jongin to recover from the system reboot, so Junmyeon pulls him closer. Instinctively, Sehun leans in as well. The way the humanoids behaved so like… well, humans does take Junmyeon back by surprise sometimes. Look, even Sehun is copying the familiar V-shaped sign to pose for cameras – where did he learn that?

Probably from Kyungsoo. His inquisitiveness is unparalleled. Chanyeol comes in as a close second though. He is still looking around, wide-eyed.

EXO-K has another hour to go. Junmyeon sighs inwardly. He might as well enjoy the company. Hugging the two maknaes tighter, he lifts his chin and gives another wide, white smile.


End file.
